


Lover's Spit

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Study Group, Supernatural Femslash Febraury, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Yesterday's prompt was lyric-inspired, so I went with "Lover's Spit" by Broken Social Scene. Still for the Supernatural Femslash February event hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr.





	Lover's Spit

_All these people drinking lover's spit_  
_They sit around and clean their face with it_  
_And they listen to teeth to learn how to quit_  
_Tied to a night they never met_

They were all sitting in the library, gathered together for a newly formed study group. There were four of them; Anna, her best friend Ruby, her new girlfriend Charlie, and one of Charlie's friends. Anna didn't know her too well, but she'd seen her around campus. She thought her name was Bela.

Anna tried to focus on the reading material on her laptop, but the sound of Ruby and Charlie eating each other's faces was annoyingly distracting. Finally Anna sighed, giving Ruby a glare. "Can you two take this  _elsewhere?"_ she asked.

Ruby and Charlie broke apart for a moment. Ruby glared right back at Anna. "You're just jealous," she said, smirking.

"No, I just can't stand to watch you drink Princess Leia's spit over here. I actually want to pass my exams." When Bela looked up from her laptop and made eye contact, Ruby added, "I think she does too."

Ruby glanced between Bela and Anna, then at Charlie. "Fine," she grumbled. "C'mon babe." They grabbed their bags, tucking in their chairs and heading towards the library exits. Just as they left, Anna saw them hold hands. She chuckled, looking back at Bela.

"Oh boy... Those two," Anna said.

"Yeah," Bela chuckled. "Thanks for that, by the way. I love Charlie, and I love that she's in love. It's just-"

"Sometimes it gets too be a bit much," Anna finished for her.

"Exactly." Bela sat there for a moment, looking at Anna and thinking. Then she asked, "You're Anna, right? I've heard Ruby talk about you, but I don't think we've formally met."

"Mhm. And you're Bela? Charlie's told this story about her best friend and body shots before..." Bela looked embarrassed. "Probably the most impressive thing I've heard of anyone doing," Anna added.

"Well in that case, I should tell you they were Jell-O body shots," Bela said.

"Really?" Anna asked. Bela nodded, going to explain and Charlie's night of debauchery at an MIT recruitment party. Anna laughed and smiled, and in the end neither one of them got much studying done. It was worth it, though- Anna liked talking to Bela.

And for once, she thought Bela felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday's prompt was lyric-inspired, so I went with "Lover's Spit" by Broken Social Scene. Still for the Supernatural Femslash February event hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr.


End file.
